<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One step deep as you fall to me by RoseRedBookworm (Schellenpanda)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035065">One step deep as you fall to me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schellenpanda/pseuds/RoseRedBookworm'>RoseRedBookworm (Schellenpanda)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONEUS (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys Kissing, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, School Reunion, beginning of a relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:01:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schellenpanda/pseuds/RoseRedBookworm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Be my boyfriend.”</p>
<p>“What.”</p>
<p>What? Had his rival just really brought up the nerve to ask him, Lee Seoho, to be his boyfriend when he was already in a relationship? And even if Seoho ignored the whole rival and girlfriend thing, which person with common sense would start a conversation this way after not seeing each other for years? The cherry on top was how unbothered Geonhak seemed to be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kpop Promptober Fest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One step deep as you fall to me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safeira/gifts">Safeira</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/withustars/gifts">withustars</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the second week of the Kpop Promptober Fest!<br/>Prompt: Write about a character who goes to- or purposefully avoids – their high school reunion</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being one of the most liked professors, as well as a singer on the side, wasn't particularly bad if you wanted to show off a bit, but how were you supposed to do so when your rival from school days was now a successful model and rapper and also had adopted a child already. He was even said to be in a relationship with a famous actor and rumour had it they might marry soon. In comparison to Seoho, Geonhak had basically been around the world, met the most important people out there and shown his responsibility and competence in basic life skills. </p>
<p>Seoho was glad when he managed to go through a day without forgetting something or embarrassing himself. So no matter how often Hwanwoong was begging him to go to his high-school reunion, he wouldn't budge, not after Geonhak had confirmed to be there. Besides, his friend hadn't even been in his class, he just wanted to hear the gossip that would come out of such an event.</p>
<p>To make sure he wouldn't have to go to the reunion, Seoho was ready to do a lot, including making up a dinner date with a coworker that didn't exist. To make his story more believable, the young professor even got all dolled up, asking his friend Dongju to style his hair and do his makeup. Hwanwoong was kept busy deciding on his outfit for the date, thus effectively shutting up his complaints about Seoho refusing to meet his fellow schoolmates. </p>
<p>When he was finally able to leave his apartment, trusting Dongju and Hwanwoong to leave soon, Seoho decided to walk to the city, wanting to enjoy the early night's air. He had planned to grab something to eat once he was there, spend some time alone in a restaurant or something and then return home. That way it wouldn't be obvious that he wasn't meeting anyone after all.</p>
<p>The young man was just about to arrive at the beginning of the city when a car came to a halt just a few steps behind him. He didn't even think anything of it, continuing his walk when he heard the car door slamming shut and then the sound of footsteps drawing closer. Before he could react someone had already thrown an arm over his shoulder, falling into step with him, the scent of heavy cologne causing him to grimace. Seoho stopped dead in his tracks, staring up in shock at the very familiar face of Kim Geonhak, who was now smiling down at him as if they had been best friends for years, way too close for someone he had resented and had wanted to see the least this evening.</p>
<p>“Be my boyfriend.”</p>
<p>“What.”</p>
<p>What? Seoho was quick to move out of Geonak's grip, bringing some much needed distance between them while he was sure his cheeks and ears were heating up terribly. Had his rival just really brought up the nerve to ask him, Lee Seoho, to be his boyfriend when he was already in a relationship? And even if Seoho ignored the whole rival and girlfriend thing, which person with common sense would start a conversation this way after not seeing each other for years? The cherry on top was how unbothered Geonhak seemed to be. <br/>“What the hell do you mean with ‘Be my boyfriend’? Do you really think I would date you? And.. and just leave me alone!”<br/>Seoho turned around upon seeing Geonhak’s slightly shocked expression, continuing to walk away, set on ignoring the younger man. Though it had unfortunately never been this easy to get rid of the model and soon enough Geonhak had fallen into step with Seoho, eyeing him curiously, completely ignoring Seoho’s wish to leave him alone. <br/>“I think you wouldn’t do bad dating me. I’m very successful, you know? And you look pretty today… and considering we’ll both arrive at the same time, it wouldn’t be hard for anyone to assume.”</p>
<p>“Who said I’m going to the reunion in the first place? And your compliments won’t get you far, Geonhak. Ask your girlfriend to go with you, not me.”</p>
<p>He did not expect the hand that grabbed his arm and pulled him into a stop, nor the conflicted and almost scared expression on Geonhak’s face. Geonhak was trembling. Something was clearly wrong and Seoho wanted to kick himself for always wanting to help others in need, make them happy in any way possible. But here he was, motioning for Geonhak to go on, offering him his attention reluctantly.</p>
<p>“We broke up a few weeks ago. It’s... not official. I just didn’t know how to appear in public without seeming weak. It’s not like I miss her or anything, I just don’t wanna go in there and be asked about it.”</p>
<p>Raising an eyebrow, Seoho contemplated what Geonhak had just let him know, basically trusted him with. If the press didn’t know yet, this really must be something that bothered the younger and yet, he wondered why Geonhak would tell him in the first place. But all that aside, it still made no sense why he would ask him of all people. But before Seoho could even attempt asking or commenting on the younger’s fears, he was interrupted.</p>
<p>“Plus, I really meant it when I said you look very pretty. Puberty treated you well… Last I heard you were teaching at a university, right? And singing a bit?”</p>
<p>“You asked around about me, Geonhak? Am I supposed to feel flattered now?”</p>
<p>Truth was, he was flustered, hiding his surprise at the other’s interest in him with an awkward laugh, focusing on something over Geonhak’s shoulder to avoid looking at him, afraid of what he would see. </p>
<p>“I don’t know, Minnie-Hyung… are you flattered?”</p>
<p>Seoho really hated how easily he blushed, trying to step away a bit from the other who was surprisingly still holding onto his arm, squeezing it shortly before letting go, giving Seoho the space he wanted. Geonhak’s low chuckle affected him more than he’d like to admit and he had to clear his throat before he could answer.</p>
<p>“It’s not Gunmin anymore, Geonhak. It’s Seoho now. My name is Seoho… And you should be flattered I’m even talking to you in the first place.”</p>
<p>“Maybe I am flattered, Seoho. But let’s get back to the point… will you be my boyfriend for tonight? It would benefit both of us. I won’t get any questions about my ex and you’ll gain some more respect from everyone there. Not that you would need it of course, I just suppose it would be a nice thing to have?”</p>
<p>“Why would you ask me? I know you had some other friends you could ask about this who actually liked you.”</p>
<p>The way Geonhak avoided his gaze immediately made him frown but thankfully he didn’t have to wait long for him to answer, despite his obvious discomfort and surprisingly also embarrassment? Though Seoho had no idea what he was feeling embarrassed for.</p>
<p>“That’s actually exactly why I asked you… nobody would have seen this coming and so I won’t have to explain myself. They would’ve known if I was dating one of them. And you’re the only one crazy enough to go through with it together with me.”</p>
<p>Hesitating only for a second, Geonhak finally met his gaze, swallowed and continued with a newfound confidence that had Seoho’s resolve to just flip him off and walk away crumble like ashes.</p>
<p>“I’m also very much interested in you if you haven’t realized yet. I want a second chance considering we were kids back then. It’s different now, isn’t it? We’re adults and don’t have to hide behind pulling pigtails anymore. We could become friends and see how it goes afterwards?”</p>
<p>Seoho looked Geonhak up and down, considering his options for a few seconds. Now that the younger man was saying it, it really was petty of them to keep fighting and behave like kids. He could give him a chance, get to know the model better and do him a favor. But Seoho wouldn’t be himself if he didn’t enjoy teasing just too much. So he nodded to himself, turned around and continued walking, but not without glancing over his shoulder, silently challenging Geonhak to keep up with him and get what he wanted. </p>
<p>Being followed by Geonhak like a lost puppy was really testing Seoho’s poker face. The other was walking relatively close behind him but didn’t dare to touch. Knowing the city better than Geonhak who had moved somewhere else, it was relatively easy to find a less commonly known way to the reunion. Despite the other’s obvious confusion, he still followed Seoho, getting more nervous by the minute. He didn’t even see it coming when Seoho suddenly stopped, running right into him.</p>
<p>Turning around, Seoho casually fixed the other’s clothes, straightening his tie and letting his fingers roam over his broad chest, making sure he looked presentable, before fixing his own clothes. While Geonhak reached out to fix his hair, Seoho remained quiet, unable to meet his eyes. </p>
<p>“Just to make this clear, I’m only doing this for my own benefit, not to help you.”</p>
<p>Geonhak’s cheeky and satisfied smile told him he didn’t believe his words in the slightest but he nodded anyways. With a tiny boost of confidence, Seoho pulled Geonhak closer, grabbing the taller man’s hand and laying it around his waist. </p>
<p>Together they walked around the corner and into the restaurant. It didn’t take long for their old classmates to notice their appearance and they were met with lots of curious eyes, some murmurs and obviously also confusion almost immediately. Geonhak guided him inside, greeting everyone while Seoho did the same with a weak smile, nerves on end. He could feel several eyes on him and cursed himself for ignoring his shyness earlier. But before Seoho panicked even more, Geonhak tightened his grip on his waist, tugging him flush to his side protectively, looking for a place for them to sit down.</p>
<p>Settling down at the floor table beside some of Geonhak’s friends, Seoho squeaked in surprise when the younger pulled him into his lap before he could take his place beside him. Slapping Geonhak’s chest with a blush covering his ears and cheeks, Seoho didn’t even notice the amused but still confused expressions of the people around them. Until one of them decided to comment on the situation. </p>
<p>“Long time, no see, Geonhak! You really are a busy beast. It’s nice to have you around again, even if just for one evening. Though I think I speak for everyone when I say no one expected you were hanging out with Seoho and, correct me if I’m wrong, date him?”</p>
<p>“Right! I also wouldn’t have seen it coming, last I heard you had a girlfriend?”</p>
<p>Geonhak went rigid against Seoho’s back and the professor could feel the other’s heartbeat quickening at the mention of his ex. He would deny it if asked but he gently put a hand on Geonhak’s knee, caressing it in calming motions. Feeling the younger relax under his touch evoked a tingling and good feeling in his stomach and so he leaned against him some more, gazing up and meeting his eyes, trying to seem reassuring. It must have worked because Geonhak smiled sweetly at him. </p>
<p>“My ex and I broke up a while ago and well, I had been talking to Seoho for some time before that. We just grew even closer after my past relationship and well, my pretty Seoho isn’t only good-looking and funny, he’s also very smart and hardworking. Who wouldn’t like him?”</p>
<p>Another embarrassed slap to his chest caused Geonhak to chuckle and he gently kissed Seoho’s hair, effectively causing him to sink into Geonhak even more in embarrassment. </p>
<p>“You’re being disgustingly sweet, Geonhakkie. Let’s see how you like me when I tickle you to death?”</p>
<p>Geonhak grabbed Seoho’s eager hands with a grin, unable to hide his reddening ears upon hearing the nickname, and the two wrestled a bit just like in the old days. It felt easy doing so, falling into old habits while acting in a way so new to them. It gave Seoho the security he needed in such a situation. </p>
<p>Their evening continued just like that, with Geonhak doing most of the talking, smothering Seoho in gentle touches and the occasional kiss to his hair or temple. Though the older did indulge in some friendly banter and actually enjoyed himself for the most part despite being so introverted. Besides the discussions and the delicious food they were having, alcohol didn’t come short either and soon enough their classmates were too nosy for their own good, questioning how they had never seen the two of them together anywhere. </p>
<p>Seoho was pretty resistant to alcohol, not feeling affected by it and thus he was even more tense about the questions and doubts about their relationship. Carefully turning around on Geonhak’s lap, he wrapped his arms around his neck, leaning closer to whisper into his ear while the younger encircled his waist. </p>
<p>“Geonhak, they’re suspicious about us, it’s so obvious. What do you want to do?”</p>
<p>He had known Geonhak would answer him but he surely wasn’t prepared for the way his baritone voice made him shiver and how the younger nuzzled close to his ear. </p>
<p>“I’d kiss you if you let me. That would shut them up…”</p>
<p>Seoho recoiled slightly, staring at Geonhak, clearly dumbfounded. He couldn’t tell if the other was drunk or not but the thought of kissing him evoked a strange feeling in Seoho. Was there really something wrong with doing it? Not many could say they kissed a famous model and rapper and Seoho was supposed to act the boyfriend part after all. They could let the act go after that evening and leave the kiss behind them as well if they wanted to. </p>
<p>Maybe he was a bit tipsy after all because he agreed with Geonhak. The smile he received from the younger in return for his compliance threw him off a bit but he let him cup his cheek tenderly, meeting his eyes when Geonhak pulled him closer slowly. Yet, he gave Seoho a moment to decide, maybe pull back after all, before he finally kissed him once Seoho had nodded slightly. </p>
<p>The kiss was long, gentle and left Seoho wanting more when Geonhak broke it. The realization that he could see himself getting to know and date the other startled him. Nonetheless Seoho pulled him into another kiss and another which ended up with them giggling into each other once the catcalls around them started. Seoho grinned wickedly, tugging on Geonhak’s collar before leaning close to whisper.</p>
<p>“Wanna avoid the rest of the reunion and come home with me? Only to watch some movies and get to know each other? You can ask me out properly some other time if you want to but I really prefer resting on my couch with some popcorn instead of the alcohol and noise here…”</p>
<p>“Will you continue sitting on my lap if we do?”</p>
<p>“Weird but yes, if you want to.”</p>
<p>“You fit well against me, Minnie-Hyung…”</p>
<p>Seoho paused at the nickname, huffing slightly but letting it slide. It felt okay, having Geonhak call him that, the familiarity calming in a way. Choosing not to comment on the fact he apparently fit well into Geonhak’s arms, he stood up and tugged Geonhak with him, only waving at the people around them, leaving with the younger. </p>
<p>On the way to his place Geonhak could barely keep his fingers to himself though, always trying to tug him impossibly closer to steal kisses until Seoho eventually crouched down in front of him abruptly, looking over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow. The rapper was obviously confused for a few seconds before he understood what was wanted of him. He happily draped himself over Seoho’s back, holding on tightly when the older lifted him up, groaning a bit under the weight. As soon as he started walking, his hair was being nuzzled affectionately and he shook his head a bit. </p>
<p>“You’re like a puppy, you know that? I don’t even like all this affection but you can’t be stopped.”</p>
<p>“I think you like it! But if I’m a puppy, you’re a squirrel! Always trying to get away from attention while drawing all eyes your way wherever you walk. Plus you’ve got those cute squirrel cheeks!”</p>
<p>He pleaded his case by reaching out to turn Seoho’s head a little, leaving a smacking kiss on said cheeks. With another groan Seoho continued carrying him silently, trying not to show how right Geonhak was in that he did like the affection for once in his life of evading any fondness thrown his way.</p>
<p>Once they were at Seoho’s place they did just what the older had promised, Geonhak spread out on the couch with Seoho on top of him, both eating popcorn and watching a movie while Geonhak gently caressed the other’s stomach. Seoho was engrossed in the events on TV, not realizing Geonhak was mostly watching him until the younger tickled him a little. With an annoyed grunt he looked up, facing the model finally. </p>
<p>“I’m glad we decided to avoid the rest of the reunion to come back here. I think we need to do this more often!”</p>
<p>“What? Skip appointments and responsibilities?”</p>
<p>“No… But having nice evenings together sounds great, don’t you think?”</p>
<p>Seoho turned back to face the TV, gnawing on his lower lip, letting his mind mull over it. Getting closer to Geonhak would mean also ending up in some sort of spotlight and Seoho was shy. It also included getting to know the other’s daughter and getting used to not wanting to murder the younger. </p>
<p>But on the other hand their current way of dealing with each other seemed promising and Seoho was old enough to not get into petty fights all the time. He could even see himself getting used to a child somehow if he had to. People often told him he was funny and good at entertaining kids though he knew he could seem awkward. Geonhak would surely help him though with getting used to everything over time. Meeting the puppy’s gaze again, he finally nodded with a sigh, not expecting the kiss that was pressed to his lips immediately. </p>
<p>When they finally separated again after a short but passionate kissing session, Seoho rolled his eyes, putting one of his hands over Geonhak’s, focusing on the TV yet again. A few minutes into their silence Geonhak picked up the quiet mumble coming from Seoho.</p>
<p>“I’m also glad we left early…”</p>
<p>Geonhak decided not to comment on the blush spreading over Seoho’s face when he happily smiled against his hair, gently kissing the crown of his head.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here I am with the first prompt of the second week of our Kpop Promptober Fest! This time it was SeoDo! I had lots of fun writing this, especially with how ridiculous the situation was at first. I hope you guys enjoyed the story! Please let me know your thoughts in the comments if you have the time! &lt;3</p>
<p>- Chelly</p>
<p>P.S. Gifting this to both Ami and Zel! You know how much I like this pairing so you gotta suffer through it with me!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>